1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of processing three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image data and a display apparatus to perform the method of processing the 3D stereoscopic image data.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a display apparatus displays a two-dimensional (2D) image. Recently, however, the demand for three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic images in games, movies, etc., has increased.
A stereoscopic image display apparatus generally displays a stereoscopic image using a principle of binocular parallax between a viewer's two eyes. For example, since the left and right eyes of a viewer are spaced apart from each other, two different images, representing two different viewing angles, are shown to the eyes, which are then interpreted by the viewer's brain as a 3D image.
Methods using the binocular parallax principal are divided into stereoscopic-type methods and auto-stereoscopic-type methods. The stereoscopic-type methods may be divided into anaglyph-type methods, which use glasses having blue and red lenses, and liquid crystal shutter glass-type methods, in which a left-eye image and a right-eye image are selectively displayed to the left and right eyes.
Generally, an LCD apparatus employing the liquid crystal shutter glass-type method opens a left-eye shutter for the left eye and closes a right-eye-shutter for the right eye, while displaying the left-eye image during a first frame, to display the left eye image to the left eye. Thereafter, the right-eye-shutter is opened and the left-eye shutter is closed, while displaying the right-eye image during a second frame, to display the right-eye image the right eye. By repeating the method, each of the left eye and the right eye recognizes different images, and thus, the viewer recognizes a 3D-effect.
The liquid crystal shutter glasses-type method needs a minimum time for opening the shutter glasses and recognizing the image, so that a vertically blanking period in one frame is sufficiently increased. Thus, an effective charge time for substantially charging a data voltage to a pixel is decreased. In addition, a reversing method is applied, according to a driving characteristic of a liquid crystal, resulting in different charging rates. As a result, image distortions may occur, like a greenish phenomenon, a lack of vertical uniformity, and crosstalk.